Papa's Taco Mia HD
Papa's Taco Mia HD is the fifth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on May 3, 2016. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard that right, Papa’s Taco Mia HD is coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!! The original Papa’s Taco Mia came out almost 5 years ago. It was only our third time making a Gameria, but it was ground breaking for it’s time. We introduced unlockable toppings, closers, badges, and many other things. However, five years is five years, and many gameplay elements have evolved since then. So much has improved that Papa’s Taco Mia HD feels like a brand new game. We’re very excited to show off all the cool stuff we have been working on, so tune in next time for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia HD! Description Hooray!! You've just won Papa Louie's taco-eating contest, so grab your spatula because you’re the proud owner of a brand new... JOB!?! Get ready to build some tasty tacos unlike any you've made before! As the seasons change outside the taco shop, your customers will order brand-new holiday tacos with a huge amount of new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new taco shells, meats, toppings, and sauces for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love thinking outside the box and ordering a creative new take on tacos. Customers will occasionally bring you unique Special Recipes, which you can serve as the Daily Special in the taco shop! Each Special also has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. When you serve enough Specials to master that recipe, you'll also earn a special prize! Papa's collection of Stickers are now arriving on your tablet! During the game, you'll be able to earn 90 colorful Stickers by completing a wide variety of tasks and achievements. Each customer in your shop also has a list of their three favorite Stickers: Earn all three of that customer's favorite stickers and you'll be rewarded with a brand-new outfit to give to that customer! Play as Mitch or Maggie, or create your own custom character to work in the restaurant! You can also hire or create a Server to help with your shop's Dining Room, where customers can sit and enjoy their freshly-made tacos. Visit the Shop to find an extensive wardrobe of holiday clothing and accessories for your workers, which you can buy with your hard-earned tips. Earn even more clothing and other prizes by playing Foodini's Mini-Games after each workday! The customizable lobby is back, with new themes of furniture and decorations for each holiday of the year! Decorate the restaurant with holiday decorations and your customers won't mind waiting even longer for their food. You can also change the wallpaper, flooring, countertop, and trim, which will change the decor in the Dining Room as well! Game Features * Hands-on taco shop in the Papa Louie universe * Updated and remastered for iPad * Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving chips & dip * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Custom chefs and servers * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 101 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 100 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'05/03/2016:' Papa's Taco Mia HD is announced!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7522 *'05/10/2016:' Revitalized Tacodale http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7536 *'05/17/2016:' Specials!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7619 *'05/23/2016:' Stickers!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7640 *'05/30/2016:' Holidays!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7657 *'06/06/2016:' New Station!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7692 *'06/13/2016:' Updated Stations http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7712 *'06/20/2016:' Launch Date!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7769 Holidays *Maple Mornings Specials Trivia *This is the first app game that will feature many of the new game elements first introduced in Papa's Bakeria, including specials, stickers, alternate outfits. Gallery tacosblog_banner_comingsoon.jpg Teaser ipad-0.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia HD! announced outside_newcropped.jpg|The Revitalized Tacodale Outside new1.jpg carnitafajita.jpg tacomia_ad1.jpg stickers.jpg|Stickers are back!!! Maplemornings.jpg|Holidays!!! chipstation.jpg|The Chip Station Grill_stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Grill Station Build_stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Build Station launchdate(1).jpg|Papa's Taco Mia will available in May 27, 2016 Tacomiahd_banner.png Tacomiahd_skyscraper.jpg Screenshot_taco_01a.jpg Screenshot_taco_02a.jpg Screenshot_taco_03a.jpg Screenshot_taco_04a.jpg Screenshot_taco_05a.jpg Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:App Games Category:Tablet Games Category:Games Category:2016 Games Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD